


cat & mouse

by housekenobi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Choking, Claws, Come Eating, Crack, Crack and Smut, Erotic Electrostimulation, General Shenanigans, M/M, Oral Fixation, Rare Pairings, Smut, grievouswan, handjob, obigrievous - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/housekenobi/pseuds/housekenobi
Summary: My contribution to the Star Wars fandom is being the absolute worst. Obi-Wan and Grievous give into that building sexual tension.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/General Grievious
Comments: 5
Kudos: 90





	cat & mouse

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna get in Grievous’s head space give a listen to: Ur Perfect I Hate It by Mickey Valen (I listen to exclusively trap nation when writing crack fics so… that explains a lot)

“Master, I just don’t understand how Grievous keeps getting away,” Anakin grumbled, clipping his lightsaber to his belt while Obi-Wan bent over to gather his from the ground. 

Obi-Wan sighed heavily, the exhaustion from the constant chase beginning to chip at his calm facade. “I wish I knew, Anakin,” he lied, the bruise on the side of his face hiding the gentle blush rising to the surface. “But I’m going after him." 

Anakin began to speak until Obi-Wan gently raised his hand. "Alone.”

“Master,” Anakin reeled, “you can’t be serious! He has four arms!" 

Obi-Wan gave him a sideways glance before letting out a short huff of laughter. "I’m well aware how many arms he has." 

Anakin didn’t seem to share his master’s amusement. "You’re serious, then?" 

Obi-Wan ran his hand over his beard, rubbing his chin between his thumb and index finger. "When am I anything but serious, Anakin? Go back to the Temple, and that’s an order. I must leave at once if I stand any chance of catching him." 

Anakin’s mouth was set in a firm line as he climbed into his starfighter, Obi-Wan boarding his own. "You don’t even know where to start looking, Master!” Anakin sounded exhausted, but something about the look on Obi-Wan’s face told him to stop pushing. 

“I’ll see you soon, Anakin." 

Anakin watched as Obi-Wan closed the hatch to his ship, checking his preflight controls before taking off in the same approximate direction Grievous had fled. He sighed before closing his own, staring wistfully at the horizon. 

"I’ve got a bad feeling about this." 

★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★ 

Obi-Wan had set his coordinates to Valara, an uninhabited moon in the Batuu system of the Trilon sector, deep in the Outer Rim. Once he had docked with his hyperdrive ring he leaned his head back and let out a slow, shuddering breath, while his mind wandered back to Grievous. 

_"Hello there,” Grievous wheezed, sneaking up behind Obi-Wan before shoving him in the back._

_Obi-Wan stumbled and turned to face him, staring into those golden eyes. “That’s my line,” he snarked, activating his lightsaber before bouncing on his feet, carefully watching each step the Grievous took towards him._

_“I hate when you do that,” Grievous spat, reaching out his clawed hand to grab at Obi-Wan’s shoulder._

_“I’m afraid you’ll have to try harder than that,” he taunted, flipping a stray lock of auburn hair from his face while he walked in a slow circle, stalking around him like a lothcat._

_Grievous glared at him, a low growl rumbling from somewhere deep in his chest. When he finally moved it was to take a swipe at Obi-Wan, the back of his hand making contact with his cheek, making him stumble back against the rocks._

_“I have you now,” Grievous leered, spinning two of his lightsabers and moving to strike before Obi-Wan blocked him with his own, baring his teeth as he pushed back against Grievous._

_With a firm kick to the pelvic plate, Obi-Wan pushed Grievous off balance and disarmed him, only to be disarmed himself as Grievous’ grasp tightened like a vice around his wrist._

_Grievous pushed Obi-Wan back up against the wall, his breathing thick and heavy. “Are you in need of a respirator?” Obi-Wan joked, biting back a laugh as Grievous narrowed his eyes and came within inches of his face._

_“Indeed I am Kenobi, because you take my breath away."_

_His breath hitched in his throat as Grievous wrapped his hand around his neck, squeezing under his jawline when he heard him mewl._

_"Just figured I would return the favor,” Grievous hissed, feeling the edge of Obi-Wan’s hardness through his robes as he pressed against his body._

_“Master, quick!"_

_Anakin’s voice rang clear through the air as he tossed Obi-Wan his lightsaber, surprising Grievous enough to maneuver out of his grasp._

_"YOU!” Grievous bellowed, charging at Anakin before being blocked once more, eyes darting as they searched out a ship, any ship._

_Obi-Wan was approaching from the side and preparing to strike before several dozen B1 battle droids marched over the ridge, sending ill-aimed blaster bolts through the air._

_When Anakin turned to face them Grievous grabbed Obi-Wan by the neck once more, whispering ‘Valara’ in his ear before tossing him to the ground and retreating to his ship, leaving Obi-Wan feeling entirely -_

The hyperdrive’s beeping brought Obi-Wan’s attention back to the present; he was about to enter the drop point. He shook his head to clear it before flexing his grip around his controls, steeling himself for whatever was about to come next. 

★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★・・・・・・★ 

As Obi-Wan approached the moon, Arfour picked up a transmission with a set of Valaran coordinates. “Grievous,” Obi-Wan muttered to himself, preparing his ship to land. 

When he climbed out of his ship he saw the cyborg sitting languidly on a pile of rocks, looking as bored as he possibly could. “That took you long enough,” he sputtered, clearing a throaty cough as he stood. 

“We can’t keep meeting like this,” Obi-Wan called to him, his hand resting on the hilt of his lightsaber. “One of these days, I’ll turn you in or cut you down where you stand." 

Grievous rolled his eyes. "General Kenobi, don’t think for a moment that I’m not aware. I know how you crave our little game of lothcat and mouse, or you’d have taken me by now." 

"You’re slippery, Grievous,” Obi-Wan remarked, planting his feet as Grievous approached. 

“Not as slippery as I know I make you,” he crooned, reaching out to dig his clawed fingers into Obi-Wan’s shoulder, turning him and backing him up against the rocks. 

“You really like to put me between a rock and a hard place, don’t you?” Obi-Wan mused, straining against his grip. Grievous let out a sort of half chuckle, choked by a shallow cough. 

“You’re not getting away from me this time,” he growled, briefly letting Obi-Wan go to expand his limbs, his two arms changing into four and pinning all four of Obi-Wan’s limbs to the rocks. “Did you think I missed the way you moaned for me?" 

Obi-Wan swallowed thickly. He thought in all the noise that sinful sound had been drowned out. "So you were flirting with me then,” he challenged, locking eyes with the cyborg. 

“As if you haven’t also been flirting with me, Jedi.” Grievous leaned his head in closer to Obi-Wan, mere centimeters to his face. “Tell me what you want." 

"I want you to come willingly and testify to your crimes in front of the Senate,” Obi-Wan growled through gritted teeth, the feeling of Grievous’s claws digging into his skin going straight to his cock. 

“The only one coming today is you, and that’s only if you ask for it,” Grievous spat, savoring the way Obi-Wan flexed in his grip. “Do it,” he growled, “beg me for what you want." 

Obi-Wan swallowed while Grievous watched his Adam’s apple bob in his throat; there wasn’t much he missed about being an organic but the feeling of a mouth wrapped around his cock was something he truly longed for. 

"Please General,” Obi-Wan wan pleaded, sweet music to his ears, “please touch me." 

"So much for those upstanding Jedi morals,” Grievous sneered, removing his hands from Obi-Wan’s leg and arm to work at Obi-Wan’s robes, eventually freeing his aching cock from its confines. 

“Kriff off,” Obi-Wan growled, unappreciative of this situation and every single feeling that was currently coursing through his veins. 

“We’re getting there,” Grievous grumbled, readjusting his stance so that Obi-Wan’s free leg was draped around his thigh, keeping one hand on his leg and flexing the other around his throat. With the fourth he dragged a long claw against the underside of Obi-Wan’s cock, watching him jump at the sensation. 

“Please General, just touch me, please,” Obi-Wan begged again, unsure of where the urge to plead like this came from. 

When Grievous finally took mercy on him, he wrapped his hand around Obi-Wan’s cock, stroking it hard while his claws dug into his skin, leaving raw red marks on his neck, arm, and leg. With the bruise on his face he was certainly going to look worse for wear. 

“One of the most powerful Jedi in the galaxy, and you’re here with me, shaking,” Grievous teased, running his thumb along the tip of his cock. Obi-Wan moaned in response, the vibrations sending a small tingle through his hand, registering in his brain as something akin to pleasure. 

“You’re always so mouthy, so let’s put it to good use for once.” Obi-Wan looked confused for a brief moment before Grievous peeled his hand away, sliding two of his fingers into his mouth when his lips parted after a particularly firm stroke. 

Electricity danced across Obi-Wan’s tongue and he bucked against the cyborg’s hand, moaning around his claws. “That’s right Jedi,” Grievous mumbled near his ear, “take my fingers like you’d take my cock.” 

Obi-Wan groaned, sucking his fingers into his mouth earnestly as he thrust his hips against Grievous’s hand. The tingle on Obi-Wan’s tongue spread through his cheeks and neck, edging him closer to his release. 

“Come for me Jedi,” Grievous hissed, stroking his cock even harder and faster; “come for your general.” 

Obi-Wan moaned loudly around his fingers, his hips stuttering against Grievous’s hand as he spilled his pleasure, slowly sinking to his knees in front of him as Grievous loosened his hold. He pulled his fingers from Obi-Wan’s mouth just to present him with his soiled hand, gleaming in the sun. 

“Clean up your mess, Jedi scum,” he choked, a heavy cough rumbling in his chest as he wheezed. 

Obi-Wan looked up at Grievous before taking each finger into his mouth, watching his eyes flutter closed as his tongue worked against the plates, enjoying the electricity dancing across his skin. 

When he was finished he sat back against the rocks, chest heaving as he watched Grievous watch him. Obi-Wan finally broke the silence, running his hand through his hair. “If you swear no one will ever find out about this, I’ll let you escape.” 

Grievous let out what could only be described as a laugh before he turned to stride back to his ship. 

“Ever the negotiator, Kenobi.” 


End file.
